Terca
by Chizuuuru
Summary: Vietnam-centric. Situado en la Guerra de Vietnam. Cuando estas en medio de una guerra no solo con otro pais sino contigo misma, es hora de contestar algunas preguntas que te recuerden que existes. Mejor que el summary, creo. MI PRIMER FIC.


OH POR MI PADRE, EL PRIMER FIC DE TODA MI PATETICA VIDA, y se lo dedico a Viet-chan y a mi bella esposa Lizuka! =D  
En primera, agradezco a Ayaka por haberme corregido esto cofcof*¬¬*cofcof y bueno creo que debo advertiles que esto lo escribi yo, asi que tengan unas vendas para los ojos a la mano o quedaran como mi avatar =p

En fin, la idea para esto se me ocurrio, aunque no lo crean, despues de haber visto Animatrix con mi papa mientras tomabamos vodka xD y de ahi me meti a la ducha y en la ducha siempre me pongo a filosofar y recorde cuan ignorada era Vietnam en Hetalia y al final mi cerebro vomito esto =_=

Bueno aca se los dejo con unas notas:  
**Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Genero**: ni idea ._.  
**Rating**: T  
**Advertencias**: mi escritura, palabrotas, temas existenciales  
**Aclaraciones**:  
-A vietnam del norte la llame Hanh  
-A vietnam del sur lo llame Lanh  
-Se situa en el conflicto en Vietnam donde Rusia apoyaba al norte comunista y America ayudaba al sur republicano. Basicamente solo los usaron por que no querian enfrentarse directamente por lo de La Guerra Fria y dado el espiritu de lucha del pueblo vietnamita se produjo toda esa tragedia (en la que me inspire para escribir este adefesio T_T)

* * *

_Vietnam, 1958 - 1975_

Estaba cansada.

En verdad que estaba bastante cansada.

Y en verdad que esto de la guerra lo atrofia a uno, porque se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse del cansancio. Y aun cuando sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar, salio del cuartel general para dar una vuelta y tomar aire fresco. Simplemente ya se estaba hartando de escuchar a su jefe gritándole ordenes a todos y soldados asintiendo a todo lo que les decían sin protestar ni nada, como si fueran un inocente rebaño de ovejas.

¿Porque había empezando todo esto?

Ah, cierto, su hermano.

Lanh nunca la dejaría tener su propia ideología. Siempre eran cosas como ¡Hanh, que te dije de acercarte a Rusia! o ¡Porque estabas hablando con China!, y siempre se había aguantado las ganas de ir, darle un puñetazo para que se callara y gritarle que puede pensar por si misma, pero como hermano mayor lo respetaba, y se suponía que tenia buenas razones para actuar así. Y haber empezado a discutir con Francis por su autonomía no mejoraba las cosas, ya que su hermano le atraían todos esos países occidentales y sus ideas raras.

Pudo haberlo soportado hasta ahí y conversar pacíficamente con Lanh sobre ser independiente. Hasta que pasó _eso._

Ella misma vio como su hermano cargaba de proyectiles esos aviones para ir y bombardear Hanoi, con ayuda de Alfred ¿Que diablos tenia que ver Alfred en todo esto?

Naturalmente la gente reacciono, empezó la guerrilla, y en seguida ella y su jefe decidieron aliarse con Ivan y Yao. Ella en ese entonces era joven y no entendía esto de la guerra también como otros países, ya que Lanh siempre la había defendido, pero se dijo a si misma que ya no iba a escuchar mas a su hermano, simplemente porque era _terca_.

Al cabo de unas semanas vino Ivan con todas esas armas, bombas y tanques. Hanh estaba confundida.

-Yao ¿para que es todo eso?- preguntaba curiosa al chino.

-Son cosas que te ayudaran a lograr lo que quieres-aru.

-No veo como un montón de metal me pueda ayudar. Yo solo quiero que Lanh y Francis me dejen en paz.

-Tu sabes que Lanh es bastante terco. Y a veces tienes que agredir a ese tipo de personas Hanh, mas ahora que se ha aliado con Estados Unidos-aru - respondió Yao sombrío

-¿Que dices? Se que mi hermano puede ser muy terco, pero no creo que le saquemos lo testarudo a golpes. Y a Francia mucho menos.

-Ya lo entenderás-aru - contesto al mismo tiempo que le daba golpecitos en la cabeza y la miraba con algo que Hanh percibió como ¿Pena? ¿Por que Yao la miraba con pena?

Vaya, en ese momento no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba.

En cuestión de semanas, la tierra donde ella y su hermano habían vivido desde hace tanto tiempo, se convirtió en un...no podía encontrar palabras para definirlo, excepto tal vez, infierno.

A medida que caminaba, veía con tristeza como la gente en sus calles se iban corriendo tropezándose con los baches de las calles deshechas por los bombardeos a enlistarse en la milicia. Incluso hasta se metían chiquillos de 12 o 15, como si al darte un uniforme y un rifle te sacaría del miedo y la desesperación, o tal vez porque algunos adultos les obligaban a ''ser hombres'', y otros tal vez porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer que odiar a los del sur. El solo pensar que toda esa gente corriendo a los cuarteles era igual a ver un suicido masivo, le provocaba nauseas, y solo le quedaba mirar hacia otro lado, sin poder hacer _nada_.

Y después miles de personas que ni siquiera se conocían se masacraban entre si, sin piedad, sin razón. Eso ya no era lo que alguna vez llamo hogar, se había vuelto un horrible, sanguinario, asqueroso, terrorífico, devastador, y sobre todo, melancólico: matadero. ¡¿Y quien demonios tenía la culpa de todo esto?!

Se detuvo en seco

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quien era el causante de toda esta mierda?

Solo una cosa le vino a la mente: Humanos

Los humanos son los que hacen la guerra. Los países no.

Pero...

¿Ella misma no tenia algo de humana?

Es decir, es cierto que ella es un país, pero también es una persona. Un país es, según el diccionario, un determinado territorio en el que viven humanos con su propia cultura y política. Un humano es, científicamente hablando, un conjunto de células trabajando juntas.

-Pero ser un humano es muchísimo mas que eso.- pensó en voz alta

El haber visto y conocido gente tanto tiempo le decía que un humano era más que carne y hueso juntos funcionando bajo las órdenes de un cerebro. Un humano tiene algo mucho mas profundo adentro. Un humano siente, vive y piensa. Tiene la capacidad de razonar, hace su propia existencia. Lo que sea que tenga adentro que le permita sentir y pensar, es lo que los hace humanos ¿no?

Y si supuestamente ella, siendo una nación, era básicamente un pedazo de tierra, ¿Por que estaba en medio de la calle, _caminando_ con unas piernas que supuestamente no debía tener, _viendo_ el sufrimiento de su gente con unos ojos que no debería tener, _pensando_ en todo esto con una mente que _supuestamente_ no debería tener?

-Un pedazo de tierra no siente ni piensa- dijo casi en susurro como para ella misma

Si se ponía a pensar, ella, Vietnam, era un territorio determinado por un gobierno, con población, en el extremo oriental de Indochina. Pero también era Hanh Liung, una chica que quería ganarse el derecho a ser libre. Y si veíamos solo el hecho de que ella era país, entonces su gente _la hacia ser_ a ella. Básicamente su parte humana era la _esencia de su gente. _Por ende, ella no era nada sin su gente. Por ende, si su gente desaparecía, _ella_ desaparecía. La gente hacia cualquier estupidez, y ella seria arrastrada hacia eso. Su personalidad no era mas que la esencia de otras personas. Ella _dependía_ de la gente. Así de simple. Y este pensamiento no le gustaba. Y no le gustaba porque simplemente, era _terca_.

Profundizándolo mas, lo que sea que tenga adentro que la hacia ser humana, se lo debía a su gente, porque su gente era humana. Si su gente era humana, ella dejaba de ser un pedazo de tierra, y se convertía en humana. Y a todo esto ¿Porque ella es humana? ¿Por que su gente es humana? ¿Por que toda la gente que conocía era humana? ¿Que era eso que los hacia ser _humanos_?

-_Demonios, estoy pensando demasiado en rarezas depresivas. Esto de estar en guerra en verdad afecta. Necesito descansar._ - pensó

Cambio de dirección y camino hacia uno de los pocos parques que quedaban para poder echarse y conciliar algo de sueño bajo un árbol.

Pero por más que intentaba, no podía.

Esa pregunta que se había hecho hace un rato le rondaba la cabeza como si fuera un mosquito. Sentía que era algo que definitivamente tenia que responderse a ella misma o de lo contrario algo dentro suyo moriría. ¿Por que era tanta la necesidad de saber eso?

-_Imagino que me estoy volviendo loca después de haber visto tantos muertos._ - pensó de nuevo en voz alta con apatía.

Probablemente haya sido desvaríos de guerra como le dicen.

Pero claro, era tan terca que ni su mente la dejaría en paz...

Era bastante _terca_.

Ese siempre había sido el problema.

Desde pequeña siempre había sido la enanita terca de la familia asiática. Terca porque no obedecía a Lanh. Terca porque siempre cuestionaba a Yao. Terca porque siempre que podía intentaba zafarse del dominio de Francia. Terca porque, en las pocos conflictos en los que había estado hasta ahora, siempre estaba luchando por ganar a toda costa si o si. Terca porque ahora, con esta maldita guerra, aun quería pelear, aun quería ganar, aun quería salir de toda esta estupidez sin importar lo que fuera, aun quería ser libre. Quería ser libre con todas sus fuerzas y un poco mas, era lo que mas ansiaba, y por nada del mundo se rendiría, porque simplemente siempre había sido esa niña que todo el mundo decía que era terriblemente terca. Y así era. Y estaba jodidamente orgullosa de ello. En su propia gente se veía reflejado este sentimiento. Ella, Hanh Liung, su gente, los norvietnamitas. Ella y su gente, _Vietnam, _querían ser libres con toda su jodida _alma._

_-Un momento- _pensó mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de recitar en su mente

Lo ultimo que dijo...

¡Eso era! ¡Su alma!

Eso era aquello que la hacia ser quien era. Eso era aquello que hacia a su gente ser lo que eran. Eso era lo que generaba que sintiera, pensara, quisiera. Ahí es donde estaba toda esa enorme fuerza de voluntad de niña terca que la había mantenido de pie todos estos años. Eso era lo que le causaba dolor cuando veía toda este enredo de la violencia pero aun así lo agradecía enormemente porque era lo que probaba que estaba _viva_. Aquello era lo que la hacia dejar de ser unas cuantas líneas en un mapa o un pedazo de tierra habitado por personas. Aquello era lo que hacia posible que pudiera luchar por todas las cosas que amaba. Lo que le permitía tener cosas a las que aferrarse. Lo que la hacia no ser su gente. Lo que la hacia un ser diferente y poder pensar por cuenta propia. Era lo que la hacia _humana._

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su ojo izquierdo. Hanh se quedo bastante sorprendida de que un solo pensamiento había sido capaz de emocionarla tanto. Pero claro no lo admitiría porque ella no lloraba, ella era _terca_.

- Ja, ¿Desde cuando me volví filosofa? - dijo para si misma al mismo tiempo que se secaba la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

Sin más, se levanto y fue de nuevo caminando hasta el cuartel. Seguramente su jefe la estaría buscando resolver ese asunto de ese grupo que estaba actuando por su cuenta. Viet Cong o algo así se llamaba, y había oído que había destruido bases estadounidenses enteras.

-Vaya, deben ser hasta mas tercos que yo- pensó con cierto orgullo.

A medida de que iba caminando por las calles, vio a lo lejos una figura rubia arrodillada en el suelo. Tenia el uniforme estadounidense y llevaba lentes

-¿América? ¿Por que no estas ayudando a Vietnam del Sur?- dijo sorprendida y corrió hasta el para ver que le sucedía.

''La nación numero uno del mundo'' estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a ella en una de sus calles, lamentándose por todas las muertes que su gente había sufrido, aferrrándose a ella y llorando como un niño pequeño que necesitaba de su madre.

-Hanh, lo siento tanto. Yo no quería esto, de verdad no quería. Mi jefe es un imbécil. Solo te están usando a ti y a tu hermano como un campo de batalla para derrotar a Ivan. De verdad no quería que toda esta estupidez de la guerra fría pasara. No quería que tanta gente tuya muriera por mi culpa. No quiero que mis chicos sigan muriendo...

-América, América escúchame...

-No puedo mas...

-¡Alfred!- grito y enseguida le dio una cachetada al norteamericano, quien se quedo enormemente perplejo ante la reacción de la norvietnamita

-Nam, que fue e...

-¡¿Como se te ocurre rendirte de esa manera?! ¡¿Es que no encuentras nada maravilloso vivir?! ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?¡- replico una furiosa Hanh, que al ver la actitud de Estados Unidos hacia su existencia sintió un asco tremendo

-¡No tienes ninguna maldita idea de porque estas vivo! ¡Si no quieres recibir mas sufrimiento entonces pelea por ello! ¡Crea una estrategia para que tantos de tus hombres no mueran! ¡Grítale a tu jefe que ya no quieres mas violencia! ¡Trata de resolver las cosas con Rusia! ¡Maldita sea, haz algo! ¡No seas un cobarde y date cuenta de que tienes que tienes un alma para vivir y tratar enmendar tus errores! ¡Haz tu propia existencia!- termino por vociferar una iracunda pelinegra. No se podía permitir que alguien cercano a ella olvidara que tenia algo tan increíble como un alma y por ende la capacidad de vivir. No justo después de haber descubierto un pensamiento tan maravilloso.

Hanh se levanto para voltearse y seguir caminando hacia el cuartel, no sin antes mirar por última vez al rubio y decirle:

-Yo peleo porque quiero ser libre y que nada de esta tontería vuelva a suceder ¿Y tu?- y sin que Alfred pudiera responderle, se volvió y corrió hacia el cuartel sonriendo triunfantemente y caso omiso a la mirada de Alfred, que la observaba a lo lejos con cierta admiración hacia la terquedad de esa chica.

_Dark Chizuru_

_The obscure shinigami~_


End file.
